


Shock Waves

by ElliWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Pain, Shock, Snuggling, like actual shocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliWasTaken/pseuds/ElliWasTaken
Summary: George, begrudgingly, decides to finally do the shock stream that everyone has asked and begged for. Dream accompanies him through this journey, offering him support and encouragement.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shock Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I watched one of George's lives and heard him say that he would never do a shock stream, so I decided I would gift people the next best thing to the best of my ability.   
> As always with all of my works, please read all the tags for any kind of trigger/content warning. I update them as I go!  
> Any content the CC's deem uncomfortable or inappropriate, I won't hesitate to edit or remove all together. :)  
> Enjoy! <3

How did George get coerced into doing this?

He specifically said he would never do this, on several occasions actually. There existed livestream clips, Tiktoks, YouTube videos, tweets, posts, and an overall protest against ever putting this demonic contraption anywhere near his delicate body again.

Yet, here he was, minutes away from turning on his camera to be shocked live in front of thousands of exhilarated viewers. 

Dream was in George's room, helping overlook the coding one last time to avoid any malfunctions such as those from previous occurrences. He took note of George's constant bouncing of his leg, mentally reminding himself not to tease or push George any further into anxiousness than he was now in. He kept his voice calm and patient, inviting George to relax a little, which he continuously hesitated on taking.

"Well, the code seems to be working well," Dream thought out loud as a beep emerged from said contraption after George took damage in game during a practice run. George jumped slightly at this sound, recognizing that it would soon be replaced with a pulse of electricity against his bare bicep. Dream cringed vaguely, slowly regretting pressuring George into doing this during a livestream prior to the one that was about to occur. 

He knew people would get a laugh from him doing it; that's the only reason why he mentioned it during said previous stream. But he couldn't fathom how many would have actually desperately wanted to see him get shocked again. He soon wished, almost prayed, he could've taken back saying it live, especially after multiple donations, tweets, and posts practically sold their soul begging for George to do the challenge once more.

He had constantly assured George after seeing all these requests that he didn't need to hurt himself to please his audience and could continue to ignore the "Where's the shock stream?" comments. However, he knew his best friend, and if there was one word that could describe George perfectly, it was _stubborn_. 

This didn't stop Dream from asking one last time.

"Hey, if you really don't want to do this, you don't have to. We can call it off and do a normal stream. I could even do it again myself, if you wan-"

"No!" George interrupted quickly. He wouldn't allow himself to coward at the last second, especially since thousands of people he deeply cared for were eagerly anticipating the notification from Twitch that announced that he was live. He especially would never allow his best friend take the fall for him after such an act, causing him more pain than he already had to endure.

"I can do it. I just- I think I may need.." 

He exhaled. 

"..a safe word." 

Dream almost forgot his internal promise to not poke fun at his clearly nervous friend, wanting to respond with _"kinky"_ , but didn't.

Instead, he gave him a kind smile, divulging that a safe word was a good idea. Great, even. It would allow George to feel more at ease knowing that he can tap out at any moment. It would also give Dream knowledge of what his emotionally confined friend was thinking without forcing his friend to have to say it. 

_It was perfect._

"Have any in mind?", Dream asked, having never used safe words before but understanding how they worked.

George paused, seemingly pondering his options, as if he didn't have safe words already in mind from the night before when he was too filled with anxiety to sleep. "How about 'yellow', 'green', and 'red'? Like 'green' for 'good', 'yellow' for 'fine, but pushing my limit' and 'red' for-"

"-stop", Dream finished. George was blushing lightly, realizing that Dream had caught on to his planned safe words. However, there were no traces of judgement in Dream's eyes. Only encouragement and empathy. 

They allowed themselves to long in each other's eyes for a moment, the tension of what was to come soothing out of their bodies, giving the boys a clear mindset for the remaining free time. They would each be lying if they said they didn't feel their own heart skip a beat. They truly cared for each other, there was no doubt about that fact. Not only were they co-workers and career partners, but they were also best friends and now roommates. They had known each other for so long that they could know what the other was feeling without any words needing to be spoken. So when they each felt the mutual affection radiating from the other, they were forced to break their gaze slowly. They had a silent understanding that, because of who they were, they could never push the emotions any further. 

They both exhaled silently, George's vision returning back to his setup, quickly glancing at the clock as it hit "4:59 p.m".

" _Almost time to start,"_ they both thought to themselves. 

Dream broke the silence.

"Well, I'll be in my room, text me when you want start the call, and-"

He paused, waiting for George to take the hint to turn back to him. George took it, locking eyes with his friend. 

"-don't hesitate to use those safe words, okay?" 

George slightly froze, his brain doing a backflip. _How could he be so lucky as to find someone so gentle and caring, fall in love with them, and live with them as well?_

He nodded, giving Dream his invitation to exit George's room, closing the door behind him, to go to his own setup, awaiting his friend's Discord call.

George looked back at his monitors once again, now clicking away at every button necessary to have a smooth stream, rechecking that everything he needed was open and working. Finally, he clicked it.

**3:00 p.m**

**GeorgeNotFound is live: Shock Stream!**

He turned on his camera, shining his glorious smile to his enthusiastic fans, waving his hands with his welcoming nature. 

"Hello, everyone!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't update at a schedule, unfortunately. I just kinda write when I feel inspired or motivated, but I promise I won't keep anyone waiting for TOO long :)   
> Comments, concerns, and constructive criticism are all extremely appreciated and welcome XD


End file.
